Todo
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Rumplestinskin lo quiere todo. Pero los villanos siempre tienen unos motivos para sus acciones(one-shot)


**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a abc.**

**Este fic participa en el reto La Otra Cara de la Moneda del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.**

* * *

><p>-Lo quieres todo.<p>

Rumplestinskin sonrió ante lo ciertas que eran las palabras de la Reina de las Nieves. Sí,él lo quería todo y haría lo que fuese para conseguurlo.

Porque cuando era un niño no había tenido nada y su padre lo había abandonado sin contemplaciones.

Porque cuando era un adulto no había tenido nada y Milah,su primera esposa,también lo había abandonado. Cuando fue a buscarla al barco de ese pirata y este se rio de él se juró a sí mismo que jamás le volvería a pasar eso. Nadie se atrevería a burlarse de él y,sobretodo,nadie volvería a llamarle cobarde. Por eso cuando tuvo que clavarle una daga en el corazón al Oscuro para robarle sus poderes no lo dudó. Durante esa época se sintió pleno porque aquellos que se burlaban de él en el pasado ahora lo miraban con temor. También es cierto que durante aquella época cometió el peor de su vida.

Cuando su hijo Bae le dijo que había un lugar sin poderes donde los dos podrían ser felices quiso creerle e ir con él pero al encontrarse con ese portal sintió un miedo atroz. Con sus poderes era fuerte pero sin ellos volvería a ser un cobarde. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo vio cómo la única persona a la que quería desaparecía por el portal llamándole a gritos. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error y de que quizás nunca vería a su hijo de nuevo. Después de aquello se volvió más cruel. Mataba a los que lo desobedecían y ofrecía tratos para arruinar la vida de la gente. Rumplestinskin sabía que estaba mal pero no le importaba. Era tal el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su hijo que solo quería que los demás fuesen tan desdichados como él. Así,su vida se fue convirtiendo en un pozo de oscuridad del que le era imposible salir.

Entonces conoció a Belle. Cuando le pidió a un rey su hija como recompensa por salvar a su pueblo jamás pensó que se enamoraría de ella. Rumplestinskin ni siquiera creía que él fuese capaz de amar. Solo la había querido como criada pero poco a poco con su inocencia,Belle fue ganándose su corazón. A veces la observaba durante horas mientras ella leía en la biblioteca o limpiaba su casa. Pero no solo era eso. Belle le trajo la esperanza. La esperanza de que podía ser mejor persona y llegó a creerla. Pero entonces la Reina Malvada le engañó haciéndole pensar que estaba muerta y él sintió que se moría por dentro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los villanos nunca podrían tener finales felices.

Cuando la maldición que mantenía a los habitantes de Storybrooke sin memoria cayó y él recuperó a Belle se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. O casi. Todavía le quedaba recuperar a Bae. Al final consiguió persuadir a la salvadora para ayudarle a encontrarlo. Rumplestinskin no podía decir que no se hubiese sorprendido al descubrir que Bae había tenido una relación con la salvadora y que Henry era su hijo. El mago se sintió extrañamente reconfortado ante la idea de tener un nieto. Nunca había pensado en tener familia más allá de su hijo y descubrió que le gustaba la idea.

Aunque al principio Bae lo había odiado(y con motivos)después logró recuperar la relación que habían tenido mucho tiempo atrás,cuando Bae habías sido un niño y Rumple no era el Oscuro. Por fin tenía la vida que siempre había querido.

Y entonces todo empezó a derrumbarse de nuevo. Peter Pan,su padre,apareció para hacerle la vida imposible a su nieto y Rumple se vio a obligado a enfrentarse a sus peores y más antiguos demonios. Porque en el fondo,todo lo que era se lo debía a su padre. Si no lo hubiese abandonado y hubiese estado junto a Rumplestinskin para aconsejarle ahora no sería el hombre que era. Sin embargo su padre era igual que el propio Rumplestinskin: anhelaba el poder más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero por fin el mago encontró la fuerza suficiente para sacrificarse por sus seres queridos. Cuando agarró a su padre y una luz brillante los envovió a ambos Rumplestinskin se sintió en paz porque sabía que tanto Belle como su hijo y su nieto tendrían una vida larga y feliz.O eso creía él.

Un año después estaba de vuelta en Storybrooke sin Bae. Y esa vez no iba a volver. Aunque el dolor que sintió por la pérdida de su hijo fue indescriptible y siempre habría un hueco vacío en su corazón gracias a Belle logró recuperarse. Se dio cuenta entonces de cuánto la quería y le pidió matrimonio. Rumplestinskin nunca pensó que volvería a casarse pero no se le ocurría un persona mejor con la que compartir el resto de su vida.

Eso si Belle no cortaba con él cuando se enterase de la verdad sobre la daga. Rumplestinskin no había querido engañarla pero no se atrevía a darle la daga real por miedo a que alguien la robase. Era uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo pero una simple daga podía acabar con él. Odiaba eso. Si quería el poder con tanta ansia era precisamente para sentirse libre. Pero mientras estuviese atado a ese infernal objeto jamás sería libre del que le conducía a ese momento. Miró a la Reina de las Nieves. Ya había llegado muy lejos para echarse atrás y haría un trato con el mismo diablo si hacía falta.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero todo,querida-respondió con una sonrisa


End file.
